Kanako Miyahara (Case Closed)
Kanako Miyahara (Yukie Maeda) is the main villainess of "The Nanki Shirahama Mystery Tour", episodes 9.23 and 9.24 of Case Closed (airdates June 4 and 11, 2001). She was a senior at Naniwa Medical School and was in the school's art club along with four of her classmates: Maki Shinjou, Madoka Mitsui, Tatsuhiko Yura, and Kouta Fuji. Kanako's backstory revelaed that Maki had used her father's influence to get her into Naniwa illegally; something that Maki later used to blackmail Kanako into obeying her. During the episode's events, Maki was using Kanako's secret to get her to go along with her plot to kill Madoka, as she was angry that Tatsuhiko (Maki's ex-boyfriend) was now dating her. Their plan was transpiring during a trip to Shirahama, with Kanako (on Maki's orders) publicly stating that she wouldn't allow Maki to order her around anymore to throw suspicions off herself as an accomplice of hers. Maki then had Kanako disguise herself as Maki and go to the Shirahama Station so she could be seen by Kogoro Mouri, his daughter Ran, and Conan Edogawa; as they had encountered the trio and Maki had decided to use them to establish her false alibi. Unbeknownst to Maki, however, Kananka was planning to utilize the false alibi she'd established for herself and kill Maki to stop her blackmail. After finding Maki preparing to murder Madoka, the evil Kanako attacked Maki and stabbed her to death, taking her wallet to make it appear that she were killed by a mugger. Kanako also took the keys to the rental car Maki had gotten for their group and drove it away, disposing of the car and the other evidence to her crime at the Sansho Temple. Kanako also called Maki's cell phone so Madoka (who had been sketching on the cliffside near where Maki was killed, unable to hear the murder above the ocean waves) would find Maki's body and thus complete her perfect alibi. Ultimately, though, Conan deduced how Maki had been planning to kill Madoka and how Kanako had been her accomplice and eventual killer. After knocking Kogoro out with his stun watch, Conan revealed Maki and Kanako's plan and how Kanako had killed her, much to the shock of their friends. Kanako initially tried to claim there was no proof to back up Conan's theories, only to find herself exposed when Conan revealed the piece of evidence proving her guilt: her DNA on Maki's lipstick, which was a rare brand from Paris. Accepting her defeat, Kanako praised Kogoro's detective skills before admitting to killing Maki, revealing how'd she begun blackmailing her and outright saying that all she wanted was to get rid of her and put an end to her threats. Kanako was then arrested (off-screen) for killing Maki. Gallery Kanaka Miyahara disguise.png|Kanako disguised as Maki Kanaka Miyahara murder.png|Kanako charging at Maki, preparing to kill her Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Manga Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested